


Arrogance

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Roman’s boasting is getting on everyone’s nerves. So Virgil formulates a plan. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Arrogance

It was no secret Roman was a bit arrogant, okay more than a bit.

Recently he had been constantly bragging about his strength in battle after defeating his third dragon witch that week. And none of the other sides could really bring him down since he really was the side with the most battle experience. Roman had even started challenging them to sparring sessions. 

Patton didn’t mind his boasting, he was just happy Roman was proud of himself. Logan and Virgil were more than a little annoyed, however. And Virgil had formulated a plan to get Prince off his high horse.

“Roman. If you don’t shut up, I’ll spar you.” Virgil growled after another “I’m so great” monologue from the Prince. Logan and Patton looked up from what they were doing with intrigue.

“I shall accept your challenge, my dark and stormy knight!”

Virgil gave a bit of a sly grin. “And how about an audience.” He said gesturing to Patton and Logan.

“Well I’d like to spare you the embarrassment of losing in front of them, however if its what you wish.”

Virgil grated his teeth. His arrogance was really driving him crazy.

“Yeah, it is what I wish.”

“Alright then.” With a snap from roman all four were teleported to his room. Virgil and him stood on a field whilst Patton and Logan sat on a bench.

“Do i really have to participate?” Logan groaned, setting his book on the bench.

“Trust me, Logan. You’re gonna wanna see this.”

“Alright, Virgil. Are you ready to spar.”

“Sure thing, come at me, Princey.” Both sides got into a stance.

Roman paused for a second then came running full speed. Virgil smirked and easily dodged it.

“Fight or flight, Princey.” He sneered. Roman growled out of frustration and flung himself back at Virgil.

Perfect.

Virgil simply took a single step out of the way and grabbed Roman’s tunic.

Time for his plan. 

Virgil snuck his hands under Roman’s arms and began scribbling fingers at the area.

Roman gasped and immediately went limp in Virgil’s arms, laughing hysterically.

The two sides on the bench gaped at the scene, shocked.

Virgil just had the cockiest of smirks. 

“Cootchie cootchie coo, who’s a ticklish prince. You are!” He cooed.

“AWWW Roman’s ticklish!” Patton squealed. 

“How did you know-” Logan started, half stunned half immensely amused.

“Anxiety makes a guy pretty observant. Yesterday when Patton hugged him his fingers grazed Princey’s armpit. He flinched just the slightest bit, but I saw it. Didn’t take much to realize he’s ticklish.” Virgil spoke as if he didn’t have a limp cackling prince in his arms.

Logan approached them with a smirk of his own. “Seems our unbeatable Prince was beaten by mere tickling.”

“Everyone has a weakness. I guess we share one.” Virgil mused.

“…Share one?” Patton grinned. Virgil’s eyes widened. He saw Logan and Patton both grinning at him.

“Uh…” In an instance he dropped Prince and ran, Patton quickly following and giggling mischievously. 

Roman groaned and pushed himself off the ground, Logan offered him a shoulder to keep him steady.

“That was humiliating.” He whined. 

“I wouldn’t say humiliating. It was rather… cute.” Logan smiled with a slight blush. “And anyhow, it seems you’re not the only one.” Logan gestured to Virgil who was being tackled to the ground by Patton. Quickly he began thrashing and laughing hysterically as Patton tickled his sides.

“NAHAHAHA! PAHAHAHAT NOHOHOHOHAHAHA!” He cackled, pounding the floor and tossing his head back and forth.

“Heh. Serves him right for trying to defeat a Prince.”

“Trying to?” Logan smirked and gave his ribs a few pinches. Roman yelped and snorted. He covered his mouth to suppress a stream of giggles as Logan eyed him with amusement.

“Ohohohokay! Hehe mihihight hahave defeated mehehe.” 

Logan walked to the bench and let Roman sit as he tried to pry Patton from Virgil who seemed to be reaching his limit. With a chorus of “But he’s so cute!” “No, please, a little more?” Logan was able to get Patton the tickle monster off Virgil who then groaned and relaxed, face first in the field.

One thing was for sure, they now had a way to deal with Roman’s boasting.


End file.
